BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011
BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011 ''is a video planned by Channel TST originally planned for release in Autumn 2011. The main credit for the video is that the Autumn Idents will be coming from footage featured in the video, replacing the original swinging sign intro idents that had been featured on The First Roblox War. The video is based upon the BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011, an old car and miscellaneous transport rally located in a field near Holmfirth, West Yorkshire, England. The video follows the event's two-day span from the morning of the first day, when the visitors are travelling and the rally is being set up, to the evening of the second day when everything is being packed away. Development In May 2011, during production of ''The First Roblox War, the Jonateer built a bright yellow car reminiscent of old hot rods used for oval circuit races. He held a competition inwhich Roblox players decorated the car to their liking. Even though 23 people﻿ took the model (as of August), only 6 people entered a car: mosher100, RobloxPizzaman3, Silveradodude, newbeaver256, mr33, firefistace. All 6 cars were put in a place with an oval track, and the grounds of the rally were slowly built around the track. In August, the Jonateer asked around for people willing to play different characters in the video, as it had now been determined what the video would be. Plot The video follows the staff and visitors of the BritBlox Autumn Rally 2011, the first Robloxian old car rally held in Britain. It is uncertain what the actual plot will be but it has been revealed that several things will go wrong over the course of the video, and disaster will strike. Thus far few characters have been revealed and, despite being a prominent character on the racetrack, Kerry will not be playing a major role. Postponed or Cancelled? Last of The Summer Wine, On Roblox pilot episode 'Wet People and Tatty Fedoras Get No Respect' was written as a replacement for BAR2011, since it would be easier to get finished. There has been no announced cancellation of the project, but since several cast members have quit Roblox since planning for BAR2011 took place, it may be possible that BAR2011 will be shelved. In August 2012, with the attempt to move TST away from Roblox and further into real life satire, BAR2011 was cancelled, making it the third TST Roblox project to be cancelled after TST Robot Wars and LOTSW,OR. References, Tie-Ins and In-Jokes *Kerry makes an appearance in the video and succeeding idents as the flag girl, stood on top of the overlooking balcony with a flag in her left hand. Following her cancelled appearance in The First Roblox War, this is the first official appearance of Kerry on Channel TST. *The grandstand located near the finish line has a line of iconic characters overlooking the race, including builderman, Telamon, Matt Dusek, a Guest, Rick Astley and even Santa Claus. *The mugs of tea and hot dogs on Drunken Stall Holder's stall are taken straight out of the Last Of The Summer Wine ''game, which is used for the opening scenes in Holmfirth. The cake is taken from ''Jonateer's Mansion. *Non-anthropomorphic versions﻿ of Miles Axlerod and Fillmore from Jonateer's Pixar Cars 2 - The Roblox Game place are featured in the video, parked on the central oval of grass. *If the video does get cancelled, this will be the first TST video to be cancelled, and also the first TST-related project to be cancelled since The Stick Ones Movie. Category:Projects Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:2011